Mi Victima
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Kagura esta furiosa con cierto amigo de su padre adoptivo, el muy bastardo hizo algo por lo cual debería tomar responsabilidades pero prefiere terminar todo antes de que comience. Aunque seria muy estúpido pensar que ella quedaría así. Kagura le demostrara a su profesor -y amigo de Gintoki-, Okita Sougo, lo mucho que se arrepentirá de su decisión. Okikagu. Lemon.


**.**

 **Mi Victima**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura venia meditando, desde hace un buen rato, todo un procedimiento que iría llevando a cabo. Un plan armado para poner los pelos de punta a su víctima, un hombre cuatro años mayor que ella.

Okita Sougo, profesor de literatura en la preparatoria a la que la pelirroja asistía, era el susodicho bastardo. Un hombre de pocas palabras, cuando estaba en clases. Solía explicar lo justo y necesario a todos sus estudiantes por igual, sin inmutarse por los elogios o el intento de las chicas por flirtear con él. Solía mantener una cara neutral a menos, claro, que se enojara. No era un hombre iracundo, la única persona que lo sacaba era la propia Kagura, hija adoptiva de Gintoki –mentor y muy amigo del joven profesor-.

Kagura conocía bastante bien la historia de Sougo, que junto a su hermana mayor tuvieron que sobrepasar varios obstáculos, los cuales consiguieron surcar con la ayuda de Sakata Gintoki, una persona a la cual Sougo apreciaba muchísimo.

Sus esfuerzos por conseguir un título lo antes posible para ayudar a su hermana a pagar la renta y demás servicios, lo llevaron a un exhaustivo aprendizaje en el que adelanto un par de años en la universidad, consiguiendo aun así graduarse con honores. Uno de los mayores orgullos de la mayor de los Okita.

Con toda aquella historia, de las grandezas y proezas de Okita Sougo no pareciera que tuviera algo malo el joven, pero sí que lo tenía y esa tarde se vengaría más de lo común con él. Agradecía a los cielos que Gin estaría allí, en medio de su confrontación, durante toda la tarde.

Después de un baño rápido Kagura se puso la ropa menos ajustada que tenía, necesitaría el mayor movimiento para realizar toda su venganza.

La pelirroja tenía entendido que el chico de ojos color carmín llegaría a la casa para arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a los temas que se darían en la semana. Y es que efectivamente ese era su primer año como docente y aun no se acostumbraba a ello. Por lo que Gin, al tener más tiempo en el oficio, le ayudaría durante este año.

Analizando las posibilidades de las jugadas del profesor de literatura, Kagura se adelantó. Hablo con Gintoki para que el joven no se vuelva a su casa a esas horas, el tren cortaba temprano ese día y seguramente, como era de esperarse de Sougo, no habría escuchado acerca de la noticia. El joven no era muy apasionado de ver las noticias.

Esa buena acción de Kagura lo sorprendió, pero no la juzgo, la chica era bastante buena si se lo proponía. Y Gintoki no podría estar más equivocado en su vida.

Esperando pacientemente mientras ayudaba a Gin con la cena, la pelirroja escucho el sonido del timbre. Con agilidad levanto su voz dando aviso que ella recibiría a su visita.

Con la sonrisa mas malvada del universo, Kagura abrió la puerta rodeada de un aura oscura que denotaba advertencia y mucha soberbia. Sougo la miro por unos segundos comprendiendo el porqué de su enojo así que volvió rápidamente a su mueca típica de póker pasando por al lado de ella sin siquiera saludarla.

Esto hubiera sido ignorado por Kagura, si es que fuese la Kagura de tres años atrás. Pero la pelirroja tenía diecisiete, no catorce y eso había sido un golpe a su orgullo y a sus sentimientos. En cuanto paso a su lado cerro la puerta lo más delicada posible para que Gin no se altere y vaya a ver que sucedía. Y antes de que salga del recibidor lo tomo de la muñeca derecha y lo estampo contra la pared. Se impulsó con la punta de sus pies uniendo con ferocidad sus labios a los de él. Sus cuerpos no podían estar más unidos y Sougo no podía estar más estupefacto.

―Sougo pasa, deja de pelear con Kagura-chan―las palabras de Gin desde la cocina la hicieron separase de él dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, pasando tentativamente su dedo índice por sus labios provocando un leve espasmo de deseo en el hombre delante de él.

―te hare arrepentirte, sádico―le susurro en el oído pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió los pelos de la nuca erizársele por ese leve tacto. ´´maldita mocosa´´ maldijo Sougo con molestia, mientras la veía moverse hacia la cocina de una manera muy sensual contorneando sutilmente las caderas.

El juego había comenzado.

Para Sougo la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, Kagura no paraba de provocarlo. En cuanto Gintoki miraba para otro lado rosaba su cuerpo con el de él o le susurraba palabras al oído, palabras con voz forzada y muy erótica, casi gimiendo.

No era que Okita Sougo tuviera miedo a su ´´jefe´´, o como así solía decirle, sino que sentía la urgencia de parar con todo aquello. Gin era una persona que había hecho mucho por su hermana y él mismo, lo respetaba tanto como a kondo Isao, profesor de educación física. Sentía que era el colmo haber caído ante su hija adoptiva. El de la permanente amaba a su pequeña y solía recalcar miles de veces su insistencia porque nadie tocara a su más preciado tesoro, Sougo aceptaba eso y quería mantenerse alejado de lo que ´´danna´´quería proteger, puesto que él no era el más indicado para estar cerca de ella.

No podía negarse mucho, el deseaba, anhelaba y amaba todo de Kagura. Pero la relación estrecha con Gintoki no lo dejaba avanzar, incluso sentía que había cometido un grave error durante la noche que se segó por sus deseos y termino acostándose con ella. Sabía que no podría volver al pasado, pero si detener todo aquello.

El problema es que al poner un alto en esa relación secreta, Kagura se negó a ello alegando que él también la deseaba y que terminaría cayendo ante ella nuevamente. Sougo había dicho que no volvería a suceder, pero ahora… no se sentía muy convencido.

―iré a comprar, no hay curri―aviso Gin antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sentado en el tatami medito la posibilidad de ir, también, a comprar los productos. Pero sintió una mano pasar por su pantalón, cerca de su cremallera.

― ¿se puede saber qué haces?―pregunto levantando unos centímetros el tatami viendo a los ojos a una perversa pelirroja.

―te dije que haría que te arrepientas, sádico―le susurro arrastrando las palabras con picardía.

― ¿sabes que soy tu profesor?―trato de ocultar sus deseos y seguir manteniéndose firme ante su persuasión.

―cuatro años mayor que yo―rio con sorna―nadie puede esperar que no suceda nada entre un profesor y una alumna si la edad es muy corta―bajo el cierre del pantalón con cuidado introduciendo su mano dentro acercando su rostro al de él con completa confianza―ni siquiera puedes negarte―volvió a sonreir.

´´bastarda´´ pensó al ver como dejaba su parte más íntima al descubierto. La chica se relamió los labios, ansiosa por todo aquello. Bajo su rostro llamando la atención del joven quien la veía absorto y perdido en sus acciones.

Un sonido en la entrada alarmo a la pelirroja quien al ver a su sádico profesor con sus ojos oscurecidos, comprendió que este no se había percatado de la llegada de Gin. Una idea perversa se le vino a la mente, cubriéndose con el tatami introdujo el miembro del chico en su boca provocándole un leve quejido.

― ¡MALDICION!―se quejó Gin en el recibidor alarmando a Sougo, quien intento mantener la calma―olvide el dinero, ¿dónde lo habré dejado?―el hombre comenzó a revolver parte de los cojines del sillón de la sala de estar mientras Sougo trataba de mantenerse concentrado –o intentaba hacerlo- a sus papeleos desperdigados por sobre el tatami.

― ¿no… no lo abra dejado en la cocin…a?―pregunto aguantando un espasmo culpa de la prisa que la estúpida de su estudiante le ponía a sus acciones.

― ¿en la cocina?―pregunto mirándolo confundido. Recién prestaba atención a su rostro serio, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por algo, ¿acaso estaba preocupado? ¿Enfermo quizás?― ¿te encuentras bien?―pregunto confuso.

Sougo lo sintió jodidamente cerca, muy cerca. Miro a un costado viéndolo a su lado. Sintió la preocupación colarse en su rostro, Gintoki, la persona que más admiraba se encontraba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno a lo que su querida ´´hija´´ le estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar sentir remordimiento y preocupación.

―lo… lo vi en la cocina―dijo cambiando de tema a lo que Gin se levantó con ojos brillosos por encontrar su maldito monedero. Tenia que ir a comprar los ingredientes para la comida de la noche y, lo más importante su leche de fresas.

―dile a Kagura que no se duerma, esa mocosa tiene que comer―aviso desde la puerta. Al momento que cerraba la puerta Sougo sintió el orgasmo llegar con fuerza.

―agh…―se quejó con esfuerzo. Estaba sudoroso y acalorado por toda la situación. Kagura salió de debajo del tatami con una sonrisa perversa mientras se relamía los labios juguetonamente.

―creo que alguien se éxito de más al pensar que podría ser descubiertos―dijo cantarinamente. Sougo quería matarla por la situación a la que lo estaba acorralando.― ¿que deberíamos hacer ahora?―pregunto divertida.

―nada―dijo tajante calmando sus palpitaciones.

―pero Gin-chan dijo que debía comer―se subió arriba de sus piernas y comenzó a dejar de lado su actuación cantarina para dejar oír una voz sensual al lado de su oído―y no se me apetece comer comida, sádico― Sougo se sentía un estúpido niño hormonal, estaba dejándose someter por esa chica, sin que ella haga un mínimo esfuerzo.

De un momento a otro ella comenzó a besar el cuello de este mientras Kagura jugaba a rozar su miembro aun expuesto contra su humedad. Para suerte de este ella llevaba ropa… ¿no? Sougo sintió un rose muy extraño, como si de piel con piel se tratara… y entonces lo vio, ella no llevaba pantalones.

― ¿tu ropa…?―pregunto confundido.

Kagura rio divertida. Se alejó de él unos centímetros para observarlo a los ojos.

― ¿recién te das cuenta? Mi ropa se perdió en el tatami―

Sougo detuvo un nuevo beso de parte de ella. Esto debía parar, pero ya.

―china, danna vendrá en cualquier momento― trato de alejarla sin mucho éxito. Kagura tomo su miembro con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y tortuosamente.

― ¿lo crees? Entonces deberíamos apurarnos…―Kagura se sentó sobre el miembro de Sougo, introduciéndolo en ella―no creo que a Gin-chan le haga mucha gracia que estemos unidos de esta manera, ¿no lo crees así, Sougo?―

Él la miro con mala cara. Dentro suyo, estaba peleando por la obtención de sus deseos más recónditos o la lealtad a Sakata Gintoki. Pero ella tenía razón, no podía verlos así. ´´será la última vez´´ se prometió antes de comenzar a moverse en sincronía con esa perversa pelirroja. La lentitud no estaba como opción, el tiempo era lo que más importaba.

Una hora había pasado cuando Gintoki llego con los víveres. Se lo notaba feliz y motivado, seguramente se encontró con cierta chica universitaria que lo volvía bastante loco.

―Gin-chan, hoy tardaste menos de lo esperado―respondió alegre, mientras lo abrazaba. En medio de esa muestra de afecto, Kagura miro a Sougo con una sonrisa de astucia. El hico solo observo la escena con una especie de sorpresa.

― ¿acaso siempre tarda tanto?―pregunto curioso.

―suelo tardar unas dos horas a veces― sonrió despreocupado, dándose vuelta hacia el refrigerador mientras daba la espalda a esos dos―el súper es un lugar de muerte, las mujeres pelean con uñas y garras por los productos, pero papá Gin debe hacer lo mismo por su pequeña Kagura― Eso ultimo hizo reír al joven profesor, que pensó en que esa chica podía ser catalogada de cualquier manera menos como ´´pequeña´´, Gin tenía una visión muy diferente de esa chica.

Pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue esa declaración, ´´tardo dos horas, a veces´´. Esa estúpida china lo había espantado durante todo su acto sexual por la pronta venida de Gin, lo que lo había llevado, como un loco, a arremeter con más fuerza contra ella para acabar pronto.

Una leve mirada hacia Kagura lo hizo darse cuenta que esta lo planeo todo. ´´bastarda mocosa´´ la insultó para sus adentros.

―bien, dejaremos cocinando la carne mientras vemos esos papeles―dijo sonriéndole a Sougo, este asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir a su profesor. Pero por unos segundos sintió una mano en su pecho, mientras una voz sensual se colaba contra su cuello.

―aun no estoy satisfecha―era una advertencia, lo sabía. Ese juego no había concluido aún.

El tiempo restante fue todo muy tranquilo, ellos trabajaban en sus asuntos escolares mientras Kagura tomaba una ducha. Un tiempo de relajación para el joven profesor, Okita Sougo. Un tiempo que disfruto en grande. Tuvo tiempo para centrar todas sus ideas en su trabajo y de paso su conciencia no se manchaba una vez más.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin y así sucedió. Kagura, bajo las escaleras con su pijama, un short muy corto y una camisa holgada. Llevaba el pelo suelto y desarreglado mientras que con una toalla se secaba el cabello. Sougo no pudo evitar mirarla al escuchar pasos en la escalera, Gin por su parte no levanto la vista de los papeles.

― ¿Gin-chan, compraste leche?―pregunto la chica sonriéndole al castaño.

―sí, está en la heladera. Revisa la carne, por favor― pidió mientras mordía su lapicera al no saber qué hacer, ese trabajo se volvía muy complejo cuando tenían que cambiar las planificaciones a ultimo momento.

Kagura camino tranquila, sintiendo la vista de soslayo de él. Sougo estaba en una muy buena posición, del lado en el que estaba de la mesa del comedor podía ver claramente la heladera. Cosa que Gin no, a él lo cubría media pared.

Kagura aprovecho eso y con un movimiento mientras se estiraba saco su camisa holgada de su cuerpo, dejándola en una musculosa suelta y corta, mostrando - mucho mejor- el short ajustado que llevaba. Sougo al verla, supo de sus intenciones e intento fijar su vista al frente. Gintoki estaba tan concentrado que quiso imitarlo, pero no pudo. La chica se movía de un lado para el otro llamando su atención.

Sin darse cuenta había caído en su trampa y termino siendo incapaz de sacar su vista de ella. La chica al ver sus acciones abrió la puerta de la heladera extendiendo su brazo apoyado en la puerta mientras dejaba ver, por un costado de su remera, parte de su busto. Se notaba a leguas que no llevaba un brasier. El blanco y lo delgado de la tela le mostraban un panorama, bastante acertado, de su cuerpo. El profesor sintió como su boca se secaba.

Se la vio dudar de que elegir. Incluso se inclinó lo más que pudo para tomar la caja de leche que se encontraba abajo, cerca de las verduras. La inclinación y sus shorts no le dejaron nada a la imaginación. Sougo comenzaba a sentir calor y una presión en su parte intima, sentía como comenzaba a excitarse de solo verla provocarlo.

―Gin-chan―llamo Kagura desde la cocina volviendo a la realidad al joven de cabellera castaña― la cena ya está― la pelirroja había vuelto a aparecer, con su camisa holgada, en el comedor. ¿En qué momento se la había puesto?

―está bien, ya acabamos aquí por hoy―Gin volvió a mirar a Sougo quien tenía la vista ensombrecida, no podía dejar de imaginar miles de posiciones de la chica en su cama, la de él, la de ella, cualquiera.

― ¿realmente te sientes bien?―pregunto nuevamente el de la permanente―pareces pensativo, ¿acaso te preocupa la planificación?―pregunto confundido. Gin sabía que cuando uno era recién iniciado se hacía más problemas de los que debería, el mismo ya lo había pasado.

―no, es solo que estoy un poco cansado―suspiro―tal vez deba irme pronto― no se sentía mentalmente apto para permanecer un segundo más en esa misma casa, bajo el mismo techo que Kagura.

Pero acá es donde entraba el plan de Kagura, quien formo una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

―ha… de eso habíamos hablado con Kagura-chan―explico el permanentado mientras llamaba la atención de del Okita―sabemos que no eres muy amante de las noticias, así que no debes de estar enterado que el transporte se cortaba temprano, el día de hoy―Sougo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de estupefacto―por lo que sería mejor que te quedaras a dormir acá, al menos por esta noche―el joven quiso negar, pero Gin lo detuvo rápido― además sería bastante bueno para terminar con nuestra planificación, ¿no crees?― Okita Sougo comenzó a sentirse perdido.

La cena tampoco fue muy tranquila, Kagura no paraba de deslizar su pierna por debajo de la mesa para rozar el miembro de Sougo, dedicándole una que otra sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella sabía lo que le provocaba, lo mucho que su cuerpo le encantaba, no iba a desaprovechar ese poder que ejercía sobre él.

―estoy satisfecho―dijo Gin relajándose en su asiento. Había sido una jornada muy extenuante, término comiendo dos platos repletos de comida, se sentía en la gloria.

―sí, yo también―hablo el de ojos carmín mientras movía unos centímetros el plato con su comida casi intacto.

― ¿de qué hablas Souchirou? No comiste nada―le reprocho el mayor.

―tal vez quiera comer otra cosa―explico Kagura con doble intención. Sougo la miro tajante, pero Gin -quien se encontraba ajeno a todo ello- tomo las palabras por otro lado.

―Cállate mocosa. Soy un cocinero estupendo, todo lo que preparo es de lo mejor―respondió sintiéndose ofendido por sus actividades culinarias.

―como digas Gin-chan, yo también estoy llena―dijo acabando su único plato. Kagura no era de comer tan poco, ella era la razón para que Gin prepare toda una olla entera de alimentos.

―tu tampoco comiste mucho―acuso sorprendido, comenzando a pensar que el fin del mundo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

―es que, yo sí, quiero comer otra cosa―respondió sonriéndole a Sougo, sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para Gin quien seguía quejándose, defender su arte en la cocina iba primero que ver a quien miraba con deseo su hija. Después de todo, Gin creía que aún faltaba un par de años para que la mocosa se interese en alguien. ´´aun es una niña´´ solía pensar el hombre.

La noche avanzo y Gin saco una botella de sake y dos medidas para beber con su compañero de trabajo. Mañana tendrían día libre, ´´amado fin de semana´´ pensaba Gin al momento de servirse en los vasos. Sougo, a diferencia de la última vez que había bebido con Gin, modero su consumo para no cometer el mismo error que en el pasado. Dos medidas ya eran mucho. Tardo en consumir todo para evitar que este le siga sirviendo. Al cabo de unas horas, Gin, término dormido en el sofá, exhausto y alcoholizado.

Kagura bajo con cautela mientras hablaba desde las escaleras sin ningún, aparente, interés.

―sádico, el agua ya está lista. Gin-chan me dijo que te…―al verlo dormir despatarrado en el sillón supo que estaba ebrio― ¿otra vez?―pregunto cansada.

Sougo se levantó y tapo a Gin con una manta. No se confiaba para nada de Kagura, esa actuación despreocupada no se la creía. Debía subir rápido las escaleras y encerrarse en el baño. Sin dirigirle la mirada camino al lado de ella directo al baño. Kagura sonrió confiada, su actuación no había funcionado, pero su próximo truco si lo haría.

En cuanto escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, comenzó con su jugada. Camino tranquila hasta la puerta, espero paciente por varios minutos y cuando Sougo se quejó desde el baño supo que era su momento de actuar.

―sádico―llamo desde afuera―la ropa que Gin-chan te iba a prestar, está en tu habitación―aviso divertida―abre la puerta para darte la bata― Sougo maldijo para sí.

―no hay problema, me las arreglare―siguió con su juego.

― ¿y cómo saldrás?―pregunto divertida―estaba por cambiar las toallas del baño, pero ingresaste tan rápido a bañarte que no me dejaste poner las nuevas―explico tranquilamente. Y efectivamente, Sougo no veía ninguna toalla por allí―abre la puerta para dártela― pidió divertida.

Tragando fuerte, Sougo se vio dudoso, pero termino aceptando. Abriendo una ranura nada más, sacando solamente su brazo pidió la toalla, la chica lo miraba divertida desde afuera.

―dame―reclamo.

―si me dejas darte un beso―sonrió como una niña buena.―tu también quieres―

Sougo no podía esconder por mucho sus deseos por ella. Dentro de él aún se peleaban su ética y el deseo pasional sobre la chica. No era una decisión fácil, aunque él sabía que debería serlo. Sougo no podía estar con Kagura, eso era…

Kagura apoyo la mano en la puerta, haciendo presión de manera muy suave, consiguiendo que se abriera. En los momentos que Sougo meditaba, su cuerpo ya había tomado una decisión. Una vez hubo entrado la chica cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se acercó a él y tomándolo con toda la delicadeza posible presiono sus labios contra los de él, mientras suspiraban por el placer que ese leve tacto les daba.

¿Qué podía hacer? esto era una locura, pero una muy placentera. Él la amaba, quería seguir tocándola tanto como quisiera, besarla toda la tarde, sentirla cerca a cada segundo. La anhelaba, pero volvía una y mil veces más la imagen de Gin y la preparatoria en la que él era profesor y ella su alumna.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarla una vez más profundizándolo, pero en cuanto se sintió sin aire la alejo lo más que pudo. Él tenía que parar.

―china…―comenzó hablando. Se sentía extraño, porque el había comenzado todo esto. Si jamás se hubiera emborrachado esa última vez que quedo a dormir en casa de Sakata, jamás estaría en esa situacion.

A pesar de su estado, el sí recordaba muy bien todo. Como la había tocado y besado. Como había sido tan cuidadoso con ella, la primera vez dolía o eso decían. Recordaba cómo le había susurrado mil veces al oído que la amaba y recordaba como ella lo había hecho.

¿La quería? Eso era algo de hace mucho tiempo, pero la presión que ejercía Gintoki en su vida lo habían detenido desde siempre. Le debía todo a él y no quería defraudarlo. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a terminar aquello.

´´eres una estudiante y yo un profesor. Hagamos que nada paso.´´ sabía que había sido egoísta cuando se lo planteo a ella, pensó que la chica lloraría o le gritaría un sinfín de palabras insultantes… pero ella solo se rio.

´´sádico, eres un viejo depravado que espera a ir a mi casa para verme en pijama´´ se burló ´´ ¿crees que de verdad pensare que no lo quieres? Sádico, te arrepentirás de tu decisión´´ y vaya que lo hacía, a cada momento.

―cállate―termino diciendo la pellirroja harta de la situación―sé que es lo que me vas a decir―en sus ojos se pudo ver un par de lágrimas a punto de desbordar de sus ojos―estúpido, sádico. Por lo menos deberías de tomar responsabilidad―seco sus lágrimas antes de derramarse. Pero dejo la empuñadura de su camisa cubriendo sus ojos por si alguna lagrima caía por su mejilla―yo… te amo―sollozo―y te odio, pero termino queriéndote mucho mas― Sougo recordaba como ella le había dicho que lo amaba esa noche de alcohol, pero escucharla directamente y no a través de recuerdos vagos, se sentía mucho mejor. Algo en él se llenó de calor, su pecho dolía de alegría.

―Kagura…―tomo su brazo intentando ver su rostro―… yo también te…―pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver que la chica no había derramado ni una lagrima en todo ese proceso. La chica actuaba muy bien―Bastarda―dijo queriendo matar a la chica mientras tiraba de su mejilla provocándole quejidos.

― ¡Auch! Solo intentaba persuadir, idiota―volvió a quejarse la chica mientras su sádico profesor tiraba, aún más, de su mejilla.

― ¿persuadir? ¿A quién? China, dame la bata y lárgate―dijo soltándola y reclamando la bata con un gesto de exasperación. Ya estaba harto de la situación.

La pelirroja oculto la bata de baño detrás de ella negándose a su pedido.

―quiero ver cómo te bañas―explico como si fuera de lo más común.

Sougo la miro con reproche.

―eres una mocosa atrevida, largo― hizo una seña hacia la puerta, intentando sacarla de allí. Pero Kagura era quien venía ganando desde que llego.

―mira quién habla, estas desnudo frente a una menor, sádico. ¿Quién es el perverso?― se mofo. Aunque no negaría que era una buena vista. Por su parte, Sougo no se percató de ese detalle y arrebato la bata de las manos de la chica mientras comenzaba a colocársela.

― ¡Mierda!― maldijo por su estupidez, la presencia de Kagura lo despistaba en más de una vez.

Pero Kagura encontró un momento de despiste, Sougo se vio tan preocupado por ocultar su cuerpo que no se percató de que la chica se había acercado mucho a su amiguito. Tomándolo entre sus dedos hizo un movimiento, de improvisto, con fuerza sacándole un gruñido de placer al hombre. Maravillada por ello, comenzó a provocarlo nuevamente moviéndose lentamente para luego arrancar un movimiento brusco que moría en el cuello de Kagura. Sougo no entendía como una mocosa de diecisiete años y poca actividad sexual terminaba provocándolo de tal manera… por que él había sido el único, ¿cierto? Confundido y aun con su miembro entre sus manos, Sougo no pudo evitar morder el cuello y la mandíbula de la chica, causándole suspiros de excitación.

―Kagura―gruño―el agua…―la chica se separó unos centímetros comprendiendo.

―sabes, sádico, no me molestaría tomar una ducha mas―

Debajo de la ducha, estaban mojándose con total tranquilidad mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con admiración y mucho placer. La libido entre ello aumentaba con cada rose y los leves espasmos seguían persistiendo junto a los gemidos y gruñidos que emitía uno y otro. ¿Para qué alargarlo más? Ya estaban bastante motivados, ¿no? rosando sus piernas, Sougo la tomo en brazos posicionándola a ahorcajadas alrededor de su cintura mientras se introducía en ella. No sabían si era el juego previo o saber que Gin dormía a pocos metros de su ubicación, pero sí que se sintió tan exquisito el ingreso de su miembro a su cavidad vaginal.

Una chispa de deseo y felicidad brillo en los ojos de Kagura que busco aferrarse a su cuello mientras besaba salvajemente a su profesor. Sougo intentaba no perderse entre sus labios, quería la mayor concentración para sus embestidas y hacerla gritar de placer. Tener sus bocas únicas lo privaba de lo más excitante del sexo, oír sus gemidos, sus suplicas y su nombre, amaba oír su nombre en los labios de ella y más aún si era producto del placer que él le brindaba.

―So…Sougo―la chica pedía acercarse a sus labios para así evitar gemir. Pero él no se lo permitiría. Lo había torturado tanto durante todo ese día, a espaldas y delante de Gin. Había conseguido que su libido lo consuma completamente, la torturaría… lo haría.

―no,… quiero escucharte decir mi nom… nombre, Kagura―dijo con esfuerzo mientras seguía arremetiendo contra ella.

Los movimientos, sentir su cuerpo mecerse. Sus labios, verlo devorar sus pechos con devoción. Sus caricias, perderse por todo su cuerpo. Y su voz suspirando, gimiendo, gruñendo por ella. Estaba al límite, y lo sintió cuando su cuerpo empezó a calentarse más de la cuenta. Sougo la vio tensarse y morder sus labios con fuerza, fue entonces que él volvió a besarla.

―termina… se que estas llegando―su voz varonil era lo único que le faltaba escuchar para perder la cordura. Entre besos y abrazos, Sougo apuro el asunto para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo, ahogando sus gemidos y sintiendo como lo abrazaba con fuerza. Seguro dejaría marcas.

Arrodillándose en la bañera aun con ella en los brazos sin separar sus cuerpos, Sougo la dejo calmarse. La chica temblaba por tremenda sacudida. Apaciguando su latir alejo su rostro del pecho desnudo de su profesor para sonreírle. Pero Sougo, lejos de darle una sonrisa sincera, la miro con sadismo.

― ¿terminaste, china?―Kagura lo miro sorprendida, la chica comenzó a parpadear―que bueno, porque yo…―volvió a pararse con ella en brazos nuevamente―no termine aun―

En cuanto Kagura se dio cuenta de ese detalle quiso detenerlo, pero él ya no la escuchaba. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con más fuerza y con más rapidez. El quería esto y mucho más de ella. No estaba razonando muy bien. La idea que él había tenido, esa imagen que comenzó a rondar por su cabeza volvía para molestarle tanto que… él había sido el único cierto? Ella se podía ver experta con diecisiete años y poca actividad sexual, porque las únicas veces que lo había hecho con alguien más fue su primera vez y durante ese día, ¿cierto? Porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad, ella jamás se acostaría con otro, ella lo amaba…

―Sougo―llamo la chica tomando toda su atención. Con mucho esfuerzo subió nuevamente su cuerpo presionándolo aún más a su cuerpo, penetrándola más profundamente. Kagura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Con esfuerzo se pegó, aun mas, a todo su cuerpo apoyando su brazo derecho en la pared por sobre su cabeza. Kagura enrosco sus piernas a su cadera mientras continuaban las embestidas desesperadas.

―soy el único ―consiguió decir entre jadeos mientras su mente seguía en el hecho que debía ser una afirmación y no una pregunta, porque él lo sabía.

―si… eres el… único ―consiguió decir a través de su mente nublada.

Sintió un atisbo de felicidad que comenzó a llenarlo completamente. Sonriendo como un idiota consiguió moverse varias estocadas más para terminar acabando juntos y en sincronía.

Sougo volvió a descender hasta llegar a sentarse en la bañadera. Sus piernas le temblaban de tanto esfuerzo. Kagura se sentía tan satisfecha que no se había dado cuenta que su estúpido profesor había acabado dentro de ella.

―pero…―comenzó a hablar Kagura al momento que sentía su palpitar volver a la normalidad―creo que dejaras de ser el único―se paró su cuerpo para verlo directo a sus ojos―si no me aceptas, puedo buscar a alguien más para que…―Sougo la callo tapando su boca con sus manos.

―ya comprendo el mensaje, china― dijo hastiado.

La pelirroja sonrió y curiosa quiso saber qué es lo que él haría.

― ¿entonces?―su profesor suspiro con cansancio.

―hagamos una apuesta―

― ¿apuesta?―pregunto confundida.

―estás en tu último año, ¿cierto?―preguntó retóricamente―si consigues que durante este año nadie se entere de esta relación, incluyendo a tu amiga Soyo―aclaro por las dudas―después de tu graduación le pediré tu mano a Gintoki y serás completamente mía―Kagura se maravilló por la idea y lo beso con mucho cariño.

―no le diré a nadie―aclaro― así terminaras siendo todo mío, mi víctima― respondió, aclarando quien era la activa de la relación.

Sougo gruño ante eso último, pero no se quejó. Esa chica volvía a besarlo con tanta pasión como siempre, llamándolo. Siempre le gustaba perderse en su cuerpo.

―hey, sádico―lo llamo al separarse nuevamente― ¿qué pasa si es por tu culpa que todos se enteran de nuestra relación?―pregunto confusa.

―china, los dos sabemos que es más probable que tú seas la tonta que se equivoque―respondió tranquilo.

―pero si me dejas embarazada seria indirectamente tú culpa, sádico―explico la chica recordándole la estupidez que hizo. Sougo, había acabado dentro de ella, sin protección y Kagura no se encontraba en un día seguro…

Sougo comprendió que deberían ir mañana mismo a una farmacia para evitarlo, aun no era el momento. Sougo quería disfrutar mucho más de ella sin tener que compartirla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, hasta acá.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me siento perversa XD**

 **Se me hizo largo, ya estaba para dejarlo en dos o tres capítulos, pero dije ´´no, es un one-shot, no lo extiendas´´ y acabo así de largo.**

 **No pregunten como saque esta idea, solo sé que estaba estudiando matemáticas –ni idea de que tiene que ver- y comencé a imaginar cosas XDD**

 **¡Feliz semana de la dulzura a todos!**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
